1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marine vessel propulsion device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hybrid type marine vessel propulsion device including an engine (internal combustion engine) and an electric motor has been disclosed.
For example, United States Patent Application Publication Number US 2008/0113569 A1 discloses amarine vessel propulsion device that includes an outboard motor having a built-in engine and a built-in electric motor. The engine is connected to a propeller through a drive shaft, a forward/rearward switching mechanism, and a propeller shaft. The electric motor is placed on the drive shaft between the engine and the forward/rearward switching mechanism. The engine is connected to the electric motor through a multi-plate clutch placed on the drive shaft. When the propeller is driven by the engine, the multi-plate clutch is engaged, and, when the propeller is driven by the electric motor, the multi-plate clutch is disengaged. As a result, the power of the electric motor is prevented from being transmitted to the engine.